Elisabeth - Ich gehör' nur mir
by WhovianStarkid
Summary: Die junge Sissi wollte immer nur eines: Frei sein. Doch als Frau des österreichischen Bundespräsidenten ist das alles ander als einfach. Erst recht, wenn man sich in den Tod verliebt hat! Das Leben der Elisabeth von Österreich-Ungarn, als wäre sie eine Frau des 20. Jahrhunderts gewesen! Basierend auf dem Musical mit Máté Kamarás als Tod und Serkan Kaya als Luigi Lucheni.
1. Prolog

**First and foremost: Normalerweise schreibe ich nicht auf Deutsch... Das liegt vor allem daran, dass meine Fandoms (abgesehen von Elisabeth) alle englischsprachig sind. Aber über Elisabeth sollte man eben nicht auf Englisch schreiben ;)**

**Das hier ist Elisabeth - als würde es im 20. Jahrhundert spielen. Die Liedtexte habe ich soweit möglich übernommen, die Handlung bleibt natürlich dieselbe, basierend auf Máté Kamarás als Tod und Serkan Kaya als Luigi Lucheni.**

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts. Außer ich selbst. Ich gehör nur mir. Der Rest stammt aus der Feder von Michael Kunze und Sylvester Levay.**

* * *

„Aber warum, Lucheni? Warum haben Sie die Frau des Bundespräsidenten ermordet?"

Die Stimme des Beamten hallte in der kahlen Zelle, in die man den jungen Italiener gesperrt hatte. „Gah!" Der Beamte schüttelte den Kopf. Die Kollegen aus Genf hatten ihn vor der unkooperativen Art dieses Mannes gewarnt.

„Antworten Sie, Luigi Lucheni!" Schön langsam hatte er genug von dem sturen Südländer.

„Warum? Warum? Nacht für Nacht dieselbe Frage! Was soll die Fragerei? Merda! Ich bin tot!" Na also, er sprach ja doch.

„Reden Sie keinen Unsinn! Das gemeine Attentat auf Frau von Habsburg-Lothringen -" „Va a farti fottere!" schnitt ihm der Italiener das Wort ab. Er wollte lieber gar nicht erst wissen, was er da eigentlich gesagt hatte.

„Nennen Sie endlich die Hintergründe!"

„Die Hintergründe? Ich habe sie ermordet – weil Sie es wollte!" Das wurde ja immer bunter…

„Unsinn!"

„Sie wollte es so! Dafür gibt es sogar Zeugen!" Aha, nun wurde es interessant.

„Was für Zeugen sollen das sein?"

„Na ihr Politikerfreunde! Kommen alle nicht zur Ruhe und reden immer noch von Elisabeth!"

Der Beamte hatte die Klatschpresse nach dem Tod von Elisabeth von Habsburg-Lothringen nur am Rande mitverfolgt, und doch schwirrte ihm noch der Kopf vor lauter absurden Überschriften.

„Die letzten der alten Welt – Not, Neid und Pflicht von Politikern mit adligen Wurzeln"

„Schön, schwach, glücklich und verflucht. Das Leben der Elisabeth"

„Alle tanzten mit dem Tod, doch niemand wie Elisabeth!"

Der Italiener unterbrach die Gedanken des Beamten.

„Atenzione! Seine Majestät – der Tod!" flüsterte er so leise, dass der Beamte meinte sich verhört zu haben, wäre da nicht ein auf einmal dieses beklemmende Gefühl gewesen. Der Italiener indes summte eine düstere Melodie, aus der einzelne Worte herauszuhören waren: Freude, Pein, Liebe, zerstören!

Der Beamte fing sich wieder. „Sie weichen aus, Lucheni! Liebe, Tod. Erzählen Sie keine Märchen!"

„Perché no? Sie liebte Heinrich Heine!" Nun reiche es wirklich mit diesen ständigen belanglosen Kommentaren.

„Zum letzte Mal, Lucheni. Wer waren Ihre Hintermänner?"

„Der Tod. Nur der Tod!" Die Stimme des Italieners klang beinahe wahnsinnig.

„Das Motiv, Lucheni!"

„Die Liebe! Un grande AMORE!"

Während der Beamte kopfschüttelnd die Zelle des Italieners verließ, lachte dieser wie irr, bevor er anfing hin und her zu tigern und ein leises Mantra anzustimmen: „Elisabeth. Elisabeth. Elisabeth. ELISABETH!"

* * *

**Also Lovelies! Wem's gefallen hat: Review! Wem's nicht gefallen hat: Review! Zu verbessern gibt's schließlich immer was! ;)**


	2. Der schwarze Prinz

**Elisabeth und der Tod...  
**

**Das ist eins von den Kapitel die ich etwas ändern musste, aus großer Höhe zu fallen um dann praktisch unverletzt vom Tod ins Bett gelegt zu werden mag ja im Musical gehen, aber in der Realität wird das schon etwas schwieriger. **

**Wie immer: Mir gehört nichts. Außer ich selbst. Ich gehör' nur mir!**

* * *

„Mama hat heut Abend Gäste, das wird grauenhaft! All die Onkels und die Tanten kommen her. Ich wünschte ich könnte mich vor all dem Klatsch und Getue drücken, aber sie lässt mich nicht."

Ein Mädchen saß auf ihrem Bett, neben ihrem Vater, der gerade dabei war, sich zu verabschieden. „Papa, warum kann ich denn nicht mit dir gehen?" Der Vater, Max Joseph von Wittelsbach, Stadtrat der bayerischen Landeshauptstadt München, konnte nur den Kopf schütteln über seine jüngste Tochter. Schon seit sie klein war hatte Elisabeth, genannt Sissi, immer mit ihrem Papa reisen wollen.

„Weil es nicht geht." Auf seinen Geschäftsreisen hatte die Sechzehnjährige nun wirklich nichts verloren.

„Aber alles was du magst, mag ich fast noch mehr. Träumen, Gedichte schreiben, reiten – irgendwann will ich auch mal so sein wie du!"

„Ach, Sissi. Das Leben ist zu kurz als dass man sich auch nur eine Stunde langweilen darf. Familientreffen hasse ich wie die Pest!"

Seine Tochter grinste nur. „Ich auch!"

„Sei froh, dass es dir nicht so geht wie deiner Schwester. Helene wird zur Perfektionistin dressiert." Max dachte mit Wehmut an seine älteste Tochter, deren Wunsch, selbst einmal eine einflussreiche Persönlichkeit zu werden, von ihrer Mutter geradezu zur Besessenheit gesteigert wurde.

„Am Liebsten würde ich jetzt üben auf dem Seil zu balancieren. Oder auf den Kirschbaum klettern, wie früher!" Ach ja, seine Sissi. Immer schon war sie ein Wildfang gewesen, der lieber mit den Jungen tobte als mit ihrer Schwester zu spielen.

„Vielleicht komm ich ja morgen Nachmittag schon wieder. Adieu, Sissi!" Er musste nun wirklich los, das Taxi wartete schon. Seine Tochter blieb schmollend auf dem Bett zurück.

„Ich will auch so frei sein wie du. Nur das tun, was ich will und wollen, was ich tu!"

„Sei brav!" Man konnte es ihr nicht oft genug sagen.

Kaum war Max zur Tür hinaus, stürmte auch schon seine Frau Ludovika ins Zimmer.

„Mein Gott, Sissi. Wie schaust du denn aus? Du musst dich unbedingt umziehen!"

Die trotzige Antwort kam sofort: „Ich hasse es, mich umzuziehen!"

Wenig später war die gesamte Verwandtschaft versammelt.

„Schön euch alle zu sehen!" Ludovika war natürlich wie immer die perfekt Gastgeberin, wofür sie von den Gästen nicht nur mit wohlwollenden Blicken bedacht wurde. Wie in allen alteingesessenen Münchner Familien war man auch im Hause Wittelsbach darauf bedacht, die Anderen zu übertrumpfen.

Sissi's Schwester Helene hatte sich bereits unter die Gäste gemischt. Früh übt sich schließlich, wer mal was werden will! Von Sissi selbst fehlt jedoch bislang jede Spur.

Ludovika indes hatte nicht grundlos zum Familientreffen geladen und zögerte nicht lange, ihre Neuigkeiten zu verkünden. „Ich möchte, dass ihr wisst: Bald wir etwas geschehen, was sehr bedeutend ist! Ich habe einen Brief von meiner lieben Freundin Sophie von Habsburg-Lothringen erhalten. Ja, ja. Das ist die Mutter von Joseph von Habsburg, der, wie ihr sicher alle wisst, gerade zum Bundespräsidenten von Österreich ernannt wurde. Und das mit gerade einmal 23 Jahren! Sophie möchte dass er sich mit Helene trifft. Meine Nene wir die Frau des Bundespräsidenten!"

Natürlich handelte es sich bei besagter Hochzeit mehr um einen gut gemeinten Wunsch der Mütter als einen Zwang, man lebte ja schließlich im 20. Jahrhundert, doch war allgemein bekannt, dass derartige Wünsche normalerweise ausnahmslos erfüllt wurden.

Die Verwandtschaft war außer sich, teils vor Freude, teils vor Eifersucht und Wut. Helene selbst, die gerade zum ersten Mal von ihrer Zukunft erfahren hatte, fiel ihrer Mutter um den Hals.

„Ich und der Bundespräsident? Ich kann's noch gar nicht glauben!"

In diesem Moment entdeckte jemand die junge Sissi. Zwar hatte sie sich umgezogen und trug nun ein Kleidchen und ihre besten Schuhe, jedoch war sie bei weitem nicht dort wo ihre Mutter sie gerne hätte. Statt sich der Verwandtschaft anzuschließen, hatte Sissi die Gesellschaft der Spatzen auf dem Dach des Nebengebäudes vorgezogen. Das Haus, welches Gästezimmer und einen Pool beherbergte, war zwar nicht annähernd so hoch wie das dreistöckige Haupthaus, doch ein Sturz wäre sicherlich lebensbedrohlich. Der Mutter, die nichts von den heimlichen Ausflügen ihrer Tochter auch die Dächer der Nachbarschaft wusste, sah man die Angst du ihre Jüngste an.

„Sissi! Sei vorsichtig! Oh Gott, wenn sie da herunterfällt! Sissi, komm herunter! Sofort!"

„Lenk sie nicht ab, sonst fällt sie noch tatsächlich!"

Das Dach, welches vom jahrelangen Regen und Schnee ohnehin rutschig und glatt war, bot Sissi normalerweise gerade genug Halt, doch die ungewohnte Kombination aus ihren Sonntagsschuhen und den panischen Schreien ihrer Mutter genügten, um sie abzulenken.

Dieser kurze Moment reichte schon um den Halt auf den glatten Ziegeln zu verlieren und ehe sie sich versah rutschte das Mädchen rückwärts vom Dach und verschwand aus dem Blickfeld ihrer Verwandten.

Sie fiel, doch bevor sie Zeit hatte, sich über ihre Situation völlig klar zu werden, umfing sie eine beruhigende Stille. Kälte machte sich in ihren Gliedern breit und es fiel ihr schwer sich auf ihre Umgebung zu konzentrieren.

Warum kam der Schmerz nicht? Sollte sie nicht auf dem harten Boden liegen?

Das einzige, worüber Sissi sich im Klaren war, war das überwältigende Gefühl von Sicherheit, während ihr Körper sanft gewiegt wurde. Es war beinahe so, als würde sie jemand tragen, weg von dem Schmerz und den lästigen Verwandten.

Auf einmal wich die Kälte der sanften Berührung von trockenen Blättern. Direkt an der Hauswand hatte der Gärtner das Laub aufgehäuft, um es später zu beseitigen. Sissi fand sich auf einmal in diesem Haufen wieder. Doch mit der Kälte wich auch das Gefühl der Sicherheit, und sie begann sich panisch umzusehen. Mit beiden Händen versuchte sie sich aus dem Laub zu befreien, doch plötzlich hielt jemand ihre Hände fest.

Überrascht sah Sissi auf und blickte direkt in das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes. Seine Züge waren engelsgleich, das blonde Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht und auf seinen vollen Lippen spielte ein Lächeln. Doch gleichzeitig hatte er etwas unterschwellig Gefährliches an sich, wenn auch faszinierend wie die Schönheit eines Raubtiers, das man bewundert und doch fürchtet. Er war ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, nur seinen Mantel zierte ein dunkles Blau, ähnlich dem seiner Augen, welche Sissi gefangen hielten.

Als Sissi sich beruhigt hatte, ließ er sie los und wandte sich ab um sie zu verlassen. Doch er hatte nicht mit der Hand auf seinem Arm gerechnet, die ihn festhielt.

„Wohin gehst du, schwarzer Prinz? Bleib doch hier." Sissi hatte endlich ihre Stimme – und ihren Mut – wieder gefunden, doch der Fremde löste sanft ihren Griff und wandte sich abermals von ihr ab.

„Ich hab mich in deinen Armen sicher gefühlt!" Der Fremde hielt inne, und sah das Mädchen nachdenklich über seine Schulter hinweg an, kam jedoch nicht noch einmal näher.

„Du bist der Tod, nicht wahr?" Die Antwort konnte Sissi in seinen stürmischen Augen lesen. „Alle fürchten dich, aber ich hab mich wohlgefühlt bei dir. Du bist wie ein schwarzer Vogel, stolz und allein. Ich glaube, niemand versteht mich so wie du!"

Der Tod warf dem Mädchen im Blätterhaufen einen letzten brennenden Blick zu. Dann verschwand er in den Schatten, so leise und geheimnisvoll, wie er gekommen war.

Im selben Moment durchbrach ein spitzer Schrei die Stille. Ludovika hatte sich endlich einen Weg um das Haus gebahnt und sah nun ihre Tochter wie leblos in den Blättern liegen.

Noch bevor ihre Mutter sie erreichen konnte, übermannte Sissi die Dunkelheit und Ohnmacht ergriff von ihr Besitz.

* * *

**Was haltet ihr von dem Blätterhaufen? Plausibel, dass sie da hinein "fällt" ohne sich allzu schwer zu verletzen?**

**Review!**


End file.
